Field
The present disclosure is related to a smartphone equipped with a telemedical device, and more particularly, to smartphone-connected or -managed telemedical devices including stethoscopes, thermometers, blood pressure manometers and ultrasonic medical devices which may be conveniently used to diagnose a particular disease or check the status of health being connected to a smartphones by any persons including doctors.
Description of the Related Art
When a doctor examines a patient in a hospital, the doctor makes an initial diagnosis based on a medical history of the patient, a visual inspection, a palpation, percussion, auscultation using a stethoscope, and/or blood pressure. Then doctors further perform a comprehensive examination based on the initial examination results and make a precise diagnosis of a disease.
Korean Utility Model Patent No. 20-0131518 (registered on Sep. 16, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,429 (registered on Apr. 7, 1998) invented by the present inventor disclose a stethoscope.